Gold Toothed Doctor
The Gold Toothed Doctor is a character in the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and 2009 anime Brotherhood. He is an old man who possesses his own Philosopher's Stone and was responsible for Bradly becoming Wrath. He is never named and only ever addressed as Doctor. He gets his name from his one gleaming golden tooth. He was voiced by Bon Ishihara in the Japanese version, and Mark Stoddard in the English dubbed version. Biography A younger version of the Doctor is seen in a flashback when Wrath is talking to Roy Mustang, discussing his creation, it is seen that he always had the golden tooth then. He appears later at Fort Briggs to heal Solf J. Kimblee, who lost his fight badly against the vengeful Ishvalan Scar. He then is absent from the story for a long period of time, that is, until Edward and company run into him after Envy commits suicide, continuing on their search for the Homunculi's Father. He is shocked to see that Roy Mustang is with them, which leads into their plan perfectly, being that Mustang has been slated to be the Fifth Sacrifice in Father's Nationwide Transmutation Circle. He himself does not engage them himself, however, he still has the people who were going to be Wrath at his disposal, and they attack the band of heroes, while they're no Fürher Bradley, they still have heightened battle know-how and tactics. It is later found that they were really just a distraction as the Doctor finished his transmutation circle, which then activated the circle in Central, which transported Edward, Izumi Curtis, and Alphonse Elric to Father's lair (Hoenheim was already in his lair). Afterwards, The Doctor knew his job was to get Mustang to open the portal of truth. To do this, he had one of his men severely injure his subordinate Riza Hawkeye. He informed Mustang that if he refused to open the portal, the girl would die, but if he did, he would use his Philosopher's Stone to save her life. Even still, Mustang's loyalty to his nation made him refuse the doctor's offer. Before he can react, however, the doctor is subdued by back up from some other heroes who had gone searching another way. However, their relief is short, as Pride and Wrath arrives. The Doctor praises Wrath as he incapacitates many of the heroes, but is unexpectedly stabbed by Pride to be used as a raw human sacrifice to force Mustang through the gate. When the smoke clears, it is revealed that the Gold Toothed Doctor is now a disgusting mass of flesh. His only resemblance is his golden tooth and his crooked eyes. Appearance The Gold Toothed Doctor is a short old man, possibly in his sixties. He has short auburn hair and a small mustache. He was known for his one golden tooth, hence his nickname. His glasses are usually seen to be very shiny, however, when the glint is gone, you can see his eyes are spaced apart (almost like a fish's). He always wore a white lab coat with the sleeve's rolled up on top of a maroon dress shirt. Personality The Gold Toothed Doctor has performed numerous inhumane experiments with alchemy and his Philosopher's Stone. He is primarily oriented on healing and medical alchemy, but he is also shown to possess great knowledge of creating Philosopher's Stones. He is also shown to be very intelligent. However, in spite of this, he is also quite ruthless and a massive sadist. Therefore, he has knowledge on how to force, coerce, or persuade others into fulfilling his goals, as when he had Riza Hawkeye's throat slit by one of his guards as a sadistic means of forcing Mustang into opening the portal of truth. He is also psychotic and selfish, and besides fulfilling Father's goals, albeit in his own inhumane matter, he is only ever concerned with his own petty ambitions. External links * Navigation pl:Złotozęby doktor Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Weaklings Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Nameless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Starvers Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Misanthropes Category:Blackmailers Category:Military Category:Betrayed